


連續劇二。 A彰

by redeyeflight



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyeflight/pseuds/redeyeflight
Summary: 一些瑣碎的片段。





	連續劇二。 A彰

亞歷克斯的頭髮很軟。

亮一些的燈被東彰一進門就給全熄了，留一盞床頭夜燈。遮光窗簾被拉緊，中間還用別針扣了幾個地方，防著酒店落地窗對面有眼。窗簾是暗紅的絨面，打掃得很到位，並不給人一種髒兮兮的感覺。東彰一停下來，指頭捏著感受了一下，亞歷克斯在黑暗中將外套脫下，發出布料摩擦獨有的窸窸窣窣細響。

俄羅斯人動作比往常要慢一些。他們在逃出來的小路里遭了埋伏，為了不引起太大的吵鬧，對方使用的是冷兵器。也不太清楚是好事壞事，取出子彈固然是麻煩，地型過於狹窄，本可以躲開的招式，還是硬生生地朝身上招呼了。東彰一包扎的力度本來就重，亞歷克斯表情有些微妙，他實在不太擅長表達太痛了我來吧，只是刻意放緩了呼吸。

皮膚失血過後本就蒼白，日本人伸手摸索來藥膏，低頭打量搭檔脖子上的傷口。

“你真的快死了，” 他調笑，心裡知道完全不是這麼回事兒。 東彰一倒也沒有要顧忌個人空間的意思，緊急情況本來就使人腎上腺素急升，暖氣沒有在運轉的房間過於安靜，耳鳴讓他後腦勺發疼。他跨坐在亞歷克斯的腰上，棉簽在血肉猙獰的創口上方，蘸著藥膏，就這麼懸著。“下次我就把你推過去，正好一下，你就沒了。”

“…啊。”

 

發聲會牽動傷口，一路上就連提供身份證訂下雙人房的瑣事都是東彰一干的。他們都掛彩了，幸好外頭冷，亞歷克斯將拉鏈拉到抵著下巴，當一個畏寒且語言不通的旅客。說不疼是假的，他跟東彰一在手機上打字交涉，你假笑習慣了，你去，東彰一看了眼屏幕說好啊。電子設備的藍光在他鏡片上泛出冷色，他又補充一句，那從你那份分百分之十五給我，反正你也不需要錢。

行，亞歷克斯飛快地打下字，然後把手機塞進東彰一口袋裡，再轉過身去。他有些踉蹌地將額頭抵在水泥墻上，謹慎而緩慢地活動著雙手，繼而合上了雙眼。血從鎖骨淌進襯衫里，黑漆漆的，被陰影籠罩起來。

棉簽還是貼了上去，對於東彰一來說是輕到幾乎可以代表關心的力度，他離亞歷克斯很近，從呼吸里聞到過分濃郁的血腥味。亞歷克斯嘴唇微微張開，因為失血而蒼白。他沒有隨身攜帶潤唇膏的習慣，搏鬥時血液濺在他的嘴角，現在已經乾裂成了硬塊。

他只安靜地看著東彰一，過了半分鐘，因為姿勢彆扭得疼，還是移開了視線。

“…你太重了。‘特工用俄語嘟噥了這麼一句。

 

毫無預兆地，窗外下起雪來。

他們頭一回出任務撞上下雪，還抱怨了幾句，甚至連聊天記錄都史詩般長。負責盯梢的緣故，得裝成在談生意的正經樣子，嘴上說著毫無依據的跑火車條件，偶爾還得低頭拿出手機交換目標定位。

亞歷克斯堅持將報紙疊好，一角塞在用來承托咖啡杯的小碟子下方，翻出來的一面用大字寫著，股市崩盤！他特地翻轉，正對著東彰一。

“事真多，我想斃了你。” 東彰一發過來目標接頭人已經出現的信息，夾帶一句人身威脅。他雙手平穩地交叉握起，手肘抵在桌角，一副成竹在胸的氣勢。他們的談話進入到談攏價位的階段，他甚至在腦海里規劃好了，等回去一拿到酬勞，他也要這麼敲詐亞歷克斯一筆。

俄羅斯人端起咖啡杯喝了一口，說道，您讓我考慮一下，這個價錢並不是特別的優惠，恐怕需要一些附加條件，這份合同才有吸引力。

“下雪了。” 東彰一的手機振動，顯示亞歷克斯發過來新的消息，是廢話，他在心裡立刻定義，連鎖屏都懶得解開。不消多時，手機又震了一下。他狠狠地盯了亞歷克斯一眼，試圖用眼神警告特工別浪費時間。

“日本的雪是怎麼樣的？我很想看”

亞歷克斯摁下發送，若無其事地開口，是利息會減半嗎？那太好了，您真有誠意。

 

絨白潔淨的積雪在窗欞上堆疊，他們正好交換第二十三個吻，暖氣轟響起來，蓋掉幾不可聞的雜聲。

東彰一的劉海往下墜，垂在亞歷克斯眼側又捲起。他的眼鏡早就被疊好放在了一旁，襯衫太過麻煩，沒有脫的必要。日本人往下坐，因為被進入得更深而在喉間擠出來喟歎。

他們之間的空氣是濕潤黏稠的，血和藥的氣味在過分濃烈的古龍水里反倒無法占上風。檯燈那麼一盞小小的微弱光源，自然無法照亮任何令人羞怯的表情，亞歷克斯閉著眼，只是雙手掐在東彰一的腰胯上。

床頭的木板顯然不是十分牢固，東彰一堪堪撐住自己過於前傾的身體，咒罵到了嘴邊，又沒了說出口的意義。既然已經不是第一次做愛了，舒服嗎，必然是舒服的，他像催眠一樣神經質地說服自己，只是普通的事情，像職場上決定合作的一個握手一樣，像是慶祝。亞歷克斯的手游移到他後頸，輕輕地一捏，他猝不及防，溢出任誰聽了都要覺著是歡愉過了分的低吟。

“放輕鬆，東先生。”

亞歷克斯貼著他的唇開口，聲音聽上去乾澀，斷斷續續。

“我也喜歡這樣。’


End file.
